


Not Without My Chipotle

by NDKiwi



Category: Chipotle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: Picture the restaurant scene from ‘When Harry Met Sally’ but with Chipotle.





	Not Without My Chipotle

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack that i wrote for Lee!

As the midday sunlight gleamed down through the glass, the tip of a tongue darted out, wet, pink, to capture the drop of semi liquid white at the corner of their mouth. “Mmmm. My god that was so fucking good.” the girl exclaims. Her eyes are heavily lidded, a glint of dampness at the corners of her eyes as she slumps back in her chair. 

Her companion smirks at her, revelling in the pleasure of being right. “I told you that you would love it. You should have just listened to me to begin with. I'm always right about these thing. Just because i dont out the same things in my mouth as you do, doesn't mean i don't know what other people like.”

“Yeah yeah. Ok. Can't even let me enjoy the afterglow without making sure I know you are superior.” She huffed as an alarm went off simultaneously on both their phones. “Guess we should clean up and get to our flights.”

The friends stood together, gathering the detritus they had accumulated in the short time they were together and headed towards the trash. “I'm so glad I finally got to try Chipotle. Thanks for suggesting it. I would have just stuck to something boring.”

They threw the garbage way and gave each other a fist bump before disappearing into the throng of people, not to see each other for one more year.


End file.
